


Only You

by Miss_nightshade



Series: Letters (Far Cry 5: Seed Brothers) [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Basically reader is dead and sends a letter to Jacob from beyond the grave, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader is Dead, letter from the grave, loss of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: A week after your death a letter appears on the doorstep of Seed Ranch.AKA you're dead and send a letter to Jake.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where there isn't a crazy cult and the Seeds are normal people. The Reader/You/Deputy has died whilst on the Job. Rook a pet name/nickname in this fic, but it doesn't refer to there Rookie status, but rather the bird.
> 
> After reading almost every Jacob story on here, i realised that there are barely any sad story, I not complaining the smut is great, but ya girl needs to shed a tear here a there, so I decided to write this. hope you enjoy.

My dearest Jacob,

I hope that you can forgive me, that one day you understand that I couldn't stay. I dont want you to cry for me, I need you to move on and live your life, no matter how hard that may feel at the moment. I know that you'll want to isolate yourself and hide up in the mountains but stay with, or at least near, your brothers, lean on them. I dont what this to be something that destroys you, not after how far you've come.

I want you to know that I tried very hard to stay, that I fought with everything I had to stay beside you. But in the end, I've left you. Our life together was everything to me, you made me feel wanted and loved, even when we argued over stupid, meaningless things. But know that I never regretted a second of it, and wouldn't trade it for anything.

God if you could see me right now, crying like a babe over something that hasn't even happened to me yet. I can just imagine you kissing away the tears and mumbling something about being your silly pup. I don't want to leave you. I would have given anything to stay beside you, I truly hoped that you would never have to read this. But you are and that means I have abandoned you. It terrified me... the thought of losing you, of being the one left behind to pick up the piece, I realise how selfish that is, but you're stronger than me, you always have been, I guess I'm still weak in a way. Promise me that when you are falling down that rabbit hole, and feeling utterly alone, that you remember all of the good and all of the bad, that you remember that you are my world, and the best thing that ever happened to me.

I just want to say thank you, and that I love you with everything I am.

Only you, my Love

I'm so sorry, Goodbye.

\- Deputy Rook

**Author's Note:**

> God, this felt weird to write. I'm still not 100% sure about it, but I think its alright. I might update it later, not sure though.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, praise or constructive criticism is welcomed, or if you want to request something that's fine too.  
> \- Leo xx


End file.
